N is for Night
by sparkysdreamer
Summary: Halloween challenge.....


N is for Night…….

No surely I haven't lost my way again, I'm sure this is the road I've taken so many times, I'm sure it is, oh yes I know that house, I've been there before….that light shining in the window, so gold, so safe, so inviting…oh let me just go and look inside, I'll be so very quiet, no one will know I'm there.

Yes, yes yes, that's it, walk slowly across the snow, leaving no mark so light footed, winding along the rising steps to find the steaming edges of the warmth that lay inside, the fire glowing, the night light beaming in a semi night and the two souls inside resting in each others arms, together partially asleep, partially awake listening to the crackle of the coal as it burnt away it's embers only slightly louder than the pounding of their hearts, so glad to be together ….

Staring inwards, tapping at the window pane, gently at first and then with more strength to let them know you're there, they must know your there how can they be happy with you outside in the cold, the dark, the night….why won't they look….DON'T YOU SEE ME…..look, Look, LOOK!

Lifting there heads for a moment as if they'd felt a 'presence' in their midst Hilda shook as Gio held her once more in his embrace……

"What's the matter babe, your safe your with me now, nothing can hurt you….strange we should end up together after everything that happened….me, Betty and Archie..has it been ten years now, it seems like only yesterday and the fire, Betty caught in the flames, Archie trying to save her and well Hilda he was a good man …a good man….

A night, a night like this as well…hmm I sometimes wonder what would have happened if….if Betty hadn't…..I sometimes think, when it's dark she's there, outside, trying to get back in to me, one more time and I'd let her in I would…….just to see her again….I loved her so much….."

Flying open the window of the lounge engulfed the tiny space as the cold air as icy as the grave filled the room, extinguishing the fires flame, the ambience gone, the warmth and light evaporated the night so pernicious as the two lovers held each other closer, closer. Until in the darkness a ghostly apparition appeared before them more beautiful than before, as if in heaven and yet not waiting, pleading crying in their need to say goodbye.

"Bettyyyyyyy it's you, I knew you were with me…knew it, no one loved you like me ………..oh babe….I so miss you….everyday and especially at night, I've dreamt, I've wanted you to come to me…..why now after so long? Argh I see you want me to let you go. Have you walked this house, these nights all these years for me? You have oh it's okay B, my B….., I'm fine now, we're fine now….we're happy …we've found love again, with each other. (Taking her ghostly face in his hands and kissing her image he sobbed) I will never forget you Betty make a space for me at your side we've a lot to catch up on one day…..one night …..but not yet.

And there she passed, at last after so long, within their home, with souls who loved her as Betty Suarez's spirit floated into the night and peace…….

………………………………………

"Gio, look, look at the time, it's the exact time they….they died, Halloween ten years ago exactly…..that romantic evening Betty had planned for you, the candles, her falling asleep and the drapes catching fire it was just like that……night……..sweet dreams sis ….I'll take care of him for you….I promise…."

Standing behind her the shadow almost invisible in the night leant menacingly across he back as if attempting to grab her in their embrace…..

"Careful what you let in on a dark night my love, when Gio allowed Betty in I came too and I know your secret, I know that night, I know what you did Hilda Suarez…..I know who set fire to the drapes and mine is not so benign a spirit my dear…..it's Halloween and I will have me revenge before the night is out ………!"

"Gio, Gio did you hear that, did you feel that as if …..Oh suddenly I don't like this night ….hold me, hold me please……something bad is going to happen…..I know….I know…..please, please bring morning…."

THE END……


End file.
